1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the coiling of electrical cables and wires during use and/or storage of the cables or wires.
2. The Relevant Technology
In today's world, electrical cables and wires are ubiquitous. From computers with various components to multi-component home entertainment systems to earphones or ear buds, cables and cords extend to and from many electrical devices, often tangling with each other and being very unsightly. This can lead to fire hazards, data loss problems, or physical hazards, such as the possibility of tripping over the cables.
Furthermore, when connecting cables, such as USB cables, speaker wires, electrical extension chords, and the like are stored and/or transported, the cables can tangle or catch on other devices.
In many instances, users of the various cables have resorted to using twist-ties or rubber bands to tie each cable in a bundle. While this helps, the many cables can still be unsightly and/or catch on other devices, and cause many of the problems listed above.